In a known load carrier of the aforementioned type (EP 2 035 258 B1) angle brackets are provided which are not able to be pivoted in the lateral direction. If the angle brackets are not required, they may be folded to the rear behind the respective crossbar into an inactive position. Since the angle brackets in their inactive position are then located in the same horizontal plane as the crossbars, air turbulence when the vehicle is moving produces considerable noise which is unpleasant for the vehicle occupants.
In a further load carrier of the aforementioned type (FR 2 989 338 A1) the angle brackets are pivotably arranged at the top on the crossbars, and must be fixed in their active and inactive positions by a U-shaped clamp. Although, in the inactive position, the respective angle bracket bears at the top against the respective crossbar, it protrudes upwardly considerably beyond the profile of the respective crossbar and thus represents additional air resistance which leads to air turbulence and unpleasant travel noise.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a load carrier which combines the advantages of the known load carriers, namely the high degree of stability of the angle brackets, while also offering the possibility of bringing the angle brackets into an inactive position in such a way as to not protrude significantly over the profile of the crossbars, thus avoiding additional air turbulence and reducing travel noise associated therewith.